Seiya & Odango
by aurapheonix
Summary: This is a story after Sailormoon Sailor Stars and the Starlights had gone back to their own planet...please review my story so i can improve it further...thanks...read on...
1. Default Chapter

~ ~ ~ Chapter 1 ~ ~ ~ The next day, Usagi is again late for school. After school, Usagi decided to go to Mamu-chan's apartment to see how is he. "Knock, knock" " Usako what are you doing here?" Mamuru asked. " I wanted to see how you were doing." Usagi asnwered. "Come in, please. I think we need to talk." Mamuru said. " Ok. Anything for you." Usagi said. After Mamuru closed the door, Usagi hug him and wouldn't let go. " Usako. I can't talk with you hugging me like that." Mamuru said. Then Usagi reluctantly let him go. " Usako, have you ever thought why we are together? Besides the fact that we were a couple in our past life?" Mamuru asked. " Mamu-chan what are you trying to say?" Usagi replied. " Usako, are we together because we are in love or is it because of what happen in the past that is tying us down. Don't get me wrong, what we had in the past is great and what is going on is great as well. And I'll always protect you no matter what and you'll always have a special place in my heart. But I think it's time we start and be honest with each other, are we in love?" Mamuru said. " Mamu-chan, I don't know what to say. I have never given it any thought before. I guess sometimes I do feel we need to be together because of what we had in the past and "mina" tell me that I have you and I should only love you." Usagi answered as she looked down at the floor as if there is something interesting to look at. " I guess this is where I say we are over." Mamuru said as he look at Usagi for her reaction. " Usako are you alright about this? You don't look too well." Mamuru said. " Mamu-chan... can I still calll you Mamu-chan?" Usagi asked as she look at Mamuru. " Sure anything and I'll still call you Usako if you don't mind." Mamuru said. Mamuru is glad she isn't as upset as he expected she to be. Suddenly, a tear flow down Usagi's cheek. Mamuru ask her if she's ok and Usagi say she is. "Can I have a hug?Please as a friend." Usagi asked. " Sure" Mamuru replied. Just as Usagi hug him and cried softly in his arms. " You miss him don't you?" Mamuru asked. Usagi nodded. After crying for a while... " Mamu-chan I hope you don't think I'm being unfaithful to you when I was with Seiya. Do you think "mina" would forgive me for breaking up with you? What would happen to ChibiUsa?" Usagi raised questions. " Usako... I believe you. I know you'll never betray my trust. Anyway I haven't been honest to you. I'm in love with another girl, from uni. I have been trying to control my feeling but I just can't anymore. And I'm sure mina will forgive you. Although, I'm not sure what'll happen to ChibiUsa, we'll just have to wait and see." Mamuru said. " I guess I should also be heading off. See ya around?" Usagi said. " Yeah. Sayonara." Mamuru said as he walk towards the door to let her out like gentleman. " Ja ne" Usagi said cheerfully. When Usagi got home, she went to straight to her room and cried her heart out. As Luna is with Ami today, there is no one ot comfort her. Usagi kept whispering Seiya's name. Hoping that he would hear her although she know that it's impossible because they have already return to their planet. Then Usagi thought, he probably doesn't even remember me anymore and cried again. 


	2. Chapter 02

~ ~ ~ Chapter 2 ~ ~ ~ The next day, Usagi went to school with Minako as usual. Usagi was her normal self, chatting, joking and laughing. Usagi was trying to hide from her friends that she missed Seiya. After school, Ami, Makoto, Minako and Usagi went to the coffee shop to meet up with Rei. " Hey Rei-chan." Ami, Makoto, Minako and Usagi said in unison. They went to their usual table and sit in their normal spot. Shortly after they place their order, their drinks arrived. Everyone sipped their drink and were chatting then, they suddenly notice silent coming from an unusual direction. Usagi direction, all of them wondered what is wrong with Usagi today, she was still ok today at school or at least she look like she is anyway. " Hey Usagi-chan." Minako said trying to break the ice. Usagi who is still dreaming of Seiya and the precious moments they had a few months ago didn't hear Minako-chan calling her. " Usagi-chan" Ami called. "Huh" Usagi said as she is torn away from her thought of Seiya. " Usagi-chan whats wrong?You are not yourself today." Rei asked with concerned. Although Rei and Usagi had always fought, they are the closest among the five of them. " I... Mamu-chan and me broke up." Usagi said not wanting to let them know of her thought of Seiya. " Oh, Usagi-chan. I thought you guys were close. Did you have a silly fight or something? Mamuru-chan will get over it and he'll come back for you. Don't worry Usagi-chan you know that Mamuru-chan and you have always been destined to be together, like in the past life. He'll come to his senses." Makoto-chan said to confort Usagi. As Makoto was saying her speech, what she don't know is Usagi is about to blow up, as Usagi is clenching her fist under the table. " Usagi-chan, I'm sure you and Mamu-chan will get back together because if not ChibiUsa wouldn't be borned." Minako added " Stop saying that. I don't want us to get back together." Usagi declared. " What are you saying Usagi-chan, you and Mamuru-chan have always love each other" Rei said. " That is what you and everyone want it to be. All of you wanted us to be together because Mamu-chan and I had been an item in our past life doesn't mean we have to in this life. In this life, we don't love each other, we only care for each other as close friends. Don't you get it. Don't anyone get it. I don't love him and he don't love me and we didin't break up because of some stupid fight but because we realized that we can't live a life of lie anymore because we don't love each other... I'm not upset because we broke up but because ...of..." Usagi retorded as tears spill down her cheek like water coming down a waterfall. " Usagi-chan, we are so sorry. We didn't mean to prowoke you. So do you want to tell us why you were upset?" Amisaid trying to be understanding. Rei, Makoto and Minako remained stunned by Usagi's statement, however is waiting for Usagi's answer to Ami's question. All of them are very worried of Usagi because they had never seen her like that before. Usagi chan have never been so upset that she yell at them in public in front of the whole cafe with people watching at them. " Ami-chan, I... miss...Sei...ya" Usagi revealed. " Usagi-chan, does Mamuru-chan know about you and Seiya?" Makoto said. "He sort of knows and besides he told me he is in-love with someone from uni." Usagi said. " So, he is cool about it, that's a good sign. But Usagi... Seiya went back to his planet..." Minako said. Then, tears started to flow down her cheek again just as her cheek is drying. " Usagi-chan, cheer up. I know, why don't I do a fire reading on what Seiya is doing and maybe if my skills is good enough you might be able to see him through the fire." Rei suggested. " Would you do that for me Rei-chan? I love you so much." Usagi said as she goes and hug Rei. 


	3. Chapter 03

~ ~ ~ Chapter 3 ~ ~ ~  
  
Everyone went back to Rei's place. Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Minako sat quietly as Rei tries to concentrate on her fire reading to see what is Seiya doing and how is he. Soon after everyone had settled into their seat, Rei manages to show everyone a view of what Seiya is doing. As expected, Seiya is helping Maker and Healer to rebuild the planet. Just then, a sudden blast of fire and explotion come in front of them and the fire reading become blur as the image of Seiya, Healer and Maker dissapeared. "Seiya... What happened to Seiya?... Mako-chan, what happen to Seiya? Please tell me that its a dream? Rei-chan, are you sure that is Seiya?" Usagi said just as the image of Seiya dissapeared. " Usagi-chan...." Makoto said since she don't have anyway of the answers to Usagi's questions. Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto feel helpless as they doesn't know how to comfort Usagi that is now crying again. After a while, Usagi finally stopped crying. Usagi walked home soon after with Luna. Throughout the whole journey home, Usagi was especially quiet compared to her normally happy cheerful self and Usagi continue to be like this the whole day. Luna couldn't stand it silent anymore. " Usagi-chan, are you alright?" Luna asked. " Luna, I'm not as strong as everyone thinks. I miss him so much and when.... I....I saw Seiya...Seiya and the explosion, it felt like someone had stabbed me with a sharp knife and twisted it." Usagi said as she sobbed. " Usagi-chan, you can't possibly believe that... that....that Seiya.......................died" Luna said. " Luna, I don't know what to believe." Usagi said. One week later. Usagi was in class sitting in her table dreaming about Seiya and the fire reading as she have been doing for the past week. Everyone is worried about her. They tried every trick in the book to cheer Usagi-chan but none worked. Suddenly, in class, there is an interuption. "RINGGGGG...RINGGGGG.......RINGGGGG" That was fire emergency bell. Everyone is ordered to go to the baseball field. Everyone is now moving swiftly. Minako notice that the only thing not moving is the building and Usagi-chan. " Usagi-chan, the fire alarm went off. Let's go. We have to go to the baseball field." Minako and Makoto said as she shakes Usagi from her day dreaming and dragged her out to the baseball field. At the baseball field. "Usagi-chan, we finally found you." Ami said. Ami was waiting for Usagi's response but found none. " Ami-chan, don't worry about Usagi-chan she is alright, I pull her out of class and her day dreaming and she is alright physically anyway." Makoto said. " Is she still worried about Seiya?" Ami said. " I think the answer to your question is written all over her face." Makoto said pointing to Usagi. " How can she not be? I would be too if I were her." Minako said. Then, Usagi ran away from everyone. Ami, Makoto and Minako tried to chase after her but then decided to leave her because Usagi-chan need time to sort herself out. And they thought she would want to be alone now. Then the school principal announced that it was a falsed alarm but everyone is given a day off, so Ami, Makoto and Minako went home. Usagi was running until she reached the top of the same building Seiya revealed his feelings for her. And then she stopped and sink onto the floor. 


End file.
